


求你让我包养吧 3

by lihuaaaa



Category: teens in time
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa
Relationships: 轩源
Kudos: 3





	求你让我包养吧 3

深夜的更新～

我又要把这个写成长篇了😂小张与小宋斗嘴我可以写八百章哈哈哈哈哈

下一章可能有🚗

08

第二天早上，张真源从一片灯火朦胧中醒来。

接触到室内的灯光，他眯着眼睛回了半天神，才恍然意识到昨晚到底发生了什么——他竟然被自己看上的混小子给上了。

这个事实震得他外焦里嫩，他张真源在C市也算是个人物，一手掌控着圈里最大的娱乐公司，从来没有人敢对他有丝毫不敬，某些新晋小生见了他连大声喘口气儿都不敢，如今竟然被霸王硬上了弓，他简直觉得这他妈比空胧娱乐倒闭还不可思议。

回过神来，他伸手摸摸自己，身上竟然他妈的一片布都没有，想着自己不仅被办了，还光着杆子在那混蛋的房里躺了一夜，心里就气不打一处来。

想着他便咬着牙咒骂宋亚轩，猛地踢了下被子，这一踢可不得了，四肢百骸爆裂性地疼痛炸得他一瞬间所有力气都被抽光了，某处还传来难以启齿的撕裂性剧痛。

此时浴室才断断续续传来哗哗的水声，张真源不用想也知道绝对是宋亚轩那小子，正欢欢乐乐地享受清晨的美好呢，而他就只能在被窝里挺尸，连动也不敢动。

我要是不反过来给他办一次，我他妈就不用在圈里混了。

他在心里愤愤地下定了决心。

在心里把如何整死宋亚轩的招数来来回回想了十几种之后，他才听见脚步声从浴室传来，逐渐向他这里靠近，那一瞬间他想死的心都有了——

他这副孬样儿要是被宋小混蛋看见，指不定又得被怎样嘲笑，这回他真是虎落平阳被犬欺——

“你……醒了？”

宋亚轩的声音带着沐浴之后慵懒又潮湿的气息，有些不确定地询问道。

张真源闭着眼睛不想搭理他，心里一次又一次地把宋亚轩换着法儿给凌迟了上万遍。

“醒了就不要再装了，”那头宋亚轩的声音带上了丝丝生硬和尴尬，停顿了下才继续道，“谁叫你先来骚扰我，我这几个月来跟你好好说话你也不听……”

这可一下子就把张真源给点着了，他猛地睁开了眼睛，眼里的怒光直直地射进了宋亚轩的眼里，“我他妈不弄死你我就不姓张，宋亚轩，你给我等着吧！”

这下宋亚轩也恼了，冷着脸居高临下地盯着他，一张俊脸凛冽地像铺上了雪，他把刚刚顺手拿的一管药膏扔到张真源的脸上，“没工夫跟你瞎扯，你既然还有力气弄死我，就自己上药吧。”

“我他妈……”

张真源简直感觉自己的肺管子都要给气炸了，这小畜生真的是照着他的克星给长的吧。

他撅着头躲过砸下来的药膏，那一动身上便扯得生疼，他倒吸一口冷气，冷哼一声：

“你他妈爽完了连个药都不给我上，你个强｜奸犯……”

他嘴上还在巴拉着，宋亚轩一听到“强奸犯”三个字就有些恼火，毕竟这事确实他有很大一部分不对，他昨晚确实第一次实实在在地失控了。

不等张真源说完，他便粗暴地掀开了被褥，张真源只觉身上一凉，他下意识地捂住重要部位，语气有些慌张，“我艹你又要干什么？”

宋亚轩哪里理他，抓住他的腰便把他翻了个身，那身上一道一道红得发紫的痕迹，还有酸软无力任他摆弄的腰肢，都让他一下子就能回想到昨晚某些疯狂的场景——

“上药，别动。”

宋亚轩的声音有些暗哑，带着不容置喙的语气。

“我他妈……”

被动的接受宋亚轩涂抹药膏，张真源嘴上还嘟囔着谩骂之语，身体倒很诚实，冰凉的药膏涂过患处，传来丝丝凉意，镇地那火辣辣地痛意减少了好几分。他也不再推辞，大喇喇地趴着不动，像以往被包养的小男孩伺候他一样享受起来。

一管药膏下去，心理上的不快虽然半分没少，但好歹身体上舒服了些。

把那一滴不剩的药膏壳扔进垃圾桶，宋亚轩回身就在行李箱里翻找，随后扔给了他一套黑色休闲西装，“你暂时套着吧，昨晚……昨晚你那套衣服穿不了了。”

张真源语塞，艰难地爬起来开始极度缓慢地套衣服，那眼神怨毒地能把人给烧死。

“你昨晚既然做了那样的安排，”宋亚轩偏着头没有看他，语气淡淡地听不出来什么情绪，“想必我们房间的动静现在所有人都已经知道了，至于具体发生了什么，我觉得张总您应该不会乱说的吧。”

正在扣扣子的张真源手里一滞，恨不得拿起床头的台灯砸死他，他恶狠狠地咬牙道：

“你以为老子会把这事说出去吗？”张真源只觉得自己憋屈得要爆炸了，“老子要是敢丢自己的脸，早让你蹲大牢里去了！”

那厢宋亚轩用一脸我早就知道的表情瞥了他一眼，才收拾着东西准备撤了，张真源怎么想怎么气，被上了还被人给独自丢在酒店里，怎么想怎么觉得自己像个鸭，伸手就拨了前台电话，叫派人开车送他回去。

电话竟然是陈尧接的，话语里有藏不住的八卦之意，说他早就在楼下恭候多时了，语气比平时他成功把一位小生弄上床之后还要开心。

这他妈是个什么事儿啊。

张真源忿恨地看着宋亚轩捡起来一瓶面霜往垃圾桶里一扔，那包装让他觉得一阵熟悉，才惊觉不就是昨晚用的那个，心里更是像炸了几吨炮仗一样暴躁，一瘸一拐就往门口走，要不是现在身体状况处于下风，他绝对能把宋亚轩撕烂个千百回了。

出门的那一瞬间他才卸下了似开了染坊的各色表情，潇洒地把门合上。他走得极慢，但如果不是仔细观察，丝毫看不出他哪有不适，上了电梯其他几个老总笑着和他打招呼，语气里暗戳戳地艳羡之意简直是要把他给气炸了。

都怪那个王八羔子宋亚轩……

下了电梯他风度翩翩地与他们道别，春风得意地与他们客套了几句，才妥帖地走向早就等了他很久的陈尧，毫无破绽地上了车。

身上早就出了好几身冷汗。

楼上宋亚轩终于拉开了窗帘，负手站在窗边静静地看着张真源一脸无虞地上了车，那脸上要多潇洒有多潇洒，要多春风得意有多春风得意，跟平时他讨厌的表情简直如出一辙。

他目光转向深沉，对着已经缓缓开出视线的车若有所思。

掏出手机，他拨通了电话：

“喂，林喆，过来接我去机场。”

09

车走到半路，陈尧就接到了小杜的电话，张真源才恍然想起来自己的手机早落在酒店了，心里的火气正没处发呢，接过陈尧的手机就直接给挂了。

还没过一会小杜又打来了，张真源想着既然你要往炮筒子上撞，可别怪我不留情面，便快速划开了接听键：

“小杜，什么事？”

电话那头的人没听出来他语气有些异样，极为开心地向他邀功，“张哥，恭喜你事儿终于成了！”

张真源心里一堵，声音更沉了几分，“是啊，你哥现在他妈的简直身心舒畅。”

“哎呀张哥，这事儿你可得感谢小杜我，那宋哥平时待人也不错，就是对你冷淡了些，我也跟了你有一年了，知道你是真的稀罕他，这都快半年了我瞧他也不好意思跟你表态，我心里也替张哥你急啊！昨晚嘛……嘿嘿嘿，就跟你俩撮合了下，看来效果还不错，总之，张哥您满意就成！”

这一番话说完，两边都陷入了极为诡异的沉默中。

完了张真源才咧嘴一笑，就跟地狱里来的修罗一样。

“小杜啊。”张真源笑着叫了他一声。

“恩？张哥您说？”电话那头的人终于从心底里开始感觉到了一丝可疑的不对劲。

“谁让你做这事儿的。”

“……是我、我看您和宋哥这事儿不是一直没成嘛，就想撮合撮……”

“你他妈就觉得老子连个宋亚轩都弄不上床 ？！”张真源怒急攻心，“我他妈还要你撮合，你上次在崖边那事我就睁一只眼闭一只眼算了，今天你又给我来这一套？我给你脸了？你他妈连我的事都敢给我插一脚？”

这一长串“我他妈”下来，把前面开车的陈尧给吓得在座位上跳了跳，他也猜不准具体发生了啥，但心里依稀明白估计这事还是没成，心里倒给自己开始擦冷汗，幸好刚刚张真源没找他开涮——

那头的小杜早就被吓得不行了，哭哭啼啼地央求张真源原谅，叨念着不敢管张总的事儿，是自己没有自知之明，然后一直在那认错。

张真源被他哭的心烦，以一句“最近那个新综艺我再打个招呼找找人吧”给小杜下了终审判决，三下五除二把手机关了机，直接扔到车厢的最远处了。

车里一阵诡异的寂静，张真源也不想再说话，直接抱臂往座椅上一靠，干脆睡过去了。

——————

宋亚轩的飞机刚落地，经纪人林喆便接到了电话，根据他的反应来看，估计又是什么新通告上门了，宋亚轩闭目养神没有细听，果然谈了不到二十分钟，林喆挂了电话就一脸喜意地跟他说又有个新综艺找上门来了。

宋亚轩其实不大爱参加综艺节目，相比新兴的各色综艺和选秀翻炒，传统演戏和做音乐更得他青睐，上一次接的慢综艺，也不过是因为剧本比较可以接受，加上不好拂了张真源面子。

自从上次的综艺播出后他确实收割了一波粉丝，话题度和国民度空前增加，加上现在圈内人人心知肚明的他和张真源的那层关系，在偌大的空胧娱乐陡然跻身主推地位，现在这个综艺也不知道是什么路子，总之他都不想再接了。

见宋亚轩并不是很感冒，林喆心下了然，但仍旧不想放弃这次机会，“这次的综艺名叫《经纪之约》，主要是展示艺人与经纪人相互协作的职场动态，向观众展示艺人的真实生活状态，这是一个立人设、吸粉的好机会，也是我们公司单独策划、启动并投资的，对你来说基本不用担心任何……”

宋亚轩眯着眼睛假寐，对他的话丝毫不为所动。

林喆又抛出了一条重要信息，“听说这次综艺花重金邀请了王傲导演亲自执导……”

靠在椅背前的人才颇感兴趣地挑了眉，王傲是第五代导演的领军人物，宋亚轩在小时候便看过他执导的好几部优秀电影，只是因为他也才刚刚触摸到大荧屏，一直没有机会与他结识，如果可以借这次机会与他相识的话——

“他们约在什么时候细谈？”

林喆转过头朝他笑，“就在后天。”

最终这合同还是签成了，从酒店大堂出来的时候，林喆那脸上简直像笑开了朵花。

好巧不巧，宋亚轩前脚刚踏出酒店大门，手机就激烈地震动起来了，一看是拍上个综艺那会添加的小杜。

眉头微跳，宋亚轩犹豫了会还是接了电话。

“宋亚轩！”小杜的声音似乎饱含了满腹怨恨，一声尖利的吓声刺得宋亚轩耳膜疼，“我早该想到是你！”

“什么是我？”宋亚轩一头雾水。

“我以为张哥把我最新的综艺给撤了是因为那天我自作主张撮合你们的好事，好啊，原来是你在他耳边吹枕头风，合着你们一起整我！”

“你们自己想要就跟我说啊，我哪敢跟您抢，在张哥面前彻底把我弄下去是怎么回事？你们这帮以德报怨的嘴脸真他妈叫人恶心——”

宋亚轩脸色迅速沉了下去，他冷着声问：

“你们？”

“呵！还装无知呢，你心里那点心思谁人不知谁人不晓啊，biao子还要装黄花大闺女——”

“我问你‘你们’是指谁？”

宋亚轩的声音阴冷又低沉，像是淬了剧毒。

这从来没有感受到过的声音直接把小杜都给吓懵了，他一直以为宋亚轩就像平时所见那样清冷、随和又内敛。

他舌头打了颤，良久才不屑道：

“前天不是你叫助理来找我帮忙的嘛，我当时本来……”

剩下的声音淹没在几声电话结束的“嘟嘟嘟—”声中，宋亚轩步态依旧，望着早就上了车等着他的林喆，朝他一笑，露出了一口灿烂的银牙。

10

一路上与平时无异，林喆还沉浸在新综艺启动的畅想之中，宋亚轩一如既往地靠着休息，等下了车，他头也不回地叫林喆跟他上去一下。

望着宋亚轩清瘦、宽阔又修长的背影渐行渐远，林喆才意识到似乎哪里出了些问题。上了楼，宋亚轩也没像以往那样客套一下让他进去坐，把门一关，脸色已然阴沉如水。

“这次的综艺，”他背对着林喆负手往客厅中间走，语气极为平静，“是截了小杜的胡？”

就这一句话，几乎已经让林喆知道——他已经了解了全过程。

林喆沉默着，许多解释在大脑里不断盘旋，最终他什么话都说不出来。

“你明知道我是极为不喜圈内的某些传言的，如今杀青宴之后这事儿几乎已经成了板上钉钉的事，之后小杜掉了的资源，由我顶上了。”

气氛冰冷到极点，这样的宋亚轩林喆哪里见过，纵使是见惯了娱乐圈大场面的林喆，仍旧被压抑着大气也不敢出一口。

宋亚轩怒极反笑，紧盯着窗外蜿蜒的陵江半晌未动，也不等林喆的回复，良久才叹了口气，“我之后会找公司重新给我换一个助理，念在我出道后一直受你照顾，这事也就了了吧。”

“丁铃铃铃——”

好容易几天恶补身体终于是恢复得七七八八了，张真源第一天才去了公司大厦，刚坐下屁股都还没捂热，电话就急切的响了起来。

“张总，宋哥昨天不知道什么原因开了林喆，因为他已经签了《经纪之约》，急需向公司换一个经纪人。”

张真源听完后便了然于胸，心道让宋亚轩得了个好大便宜，如今大家都知道了他俩的“关系”，不仅小杜丢了资源节目组“识趣”地主动找了宋亚轩，就连换个经纪人这事儿都层层上报来找他，他心里一阵好气又好笑，缓过神来才听见电话里小王还在不断发出试探性的“喂？张总您能听见吗？”

他压下心头的异样情绪，沉声说了句：“好了，我知道了。”

既不表明同意也不表明不同意。

那天张真源破天荒地在办公室待到了下午，一天下来处理事务也没怎么上心，他内心早就兴奋得很，迫切地想要让宋亚轩上门来吃一次瘪，他一定要好好享受一次报复的快感。

还在沉思着，办公室的门被轻声敲响了。

“笃笃笃—”

张真源敛了敛止不住的期待，只把腿往办公桌上一放，心情颇好地朗声叫了声：“请进！”

门利落地被打开了，后面是宋亚轩平静的脸。

“怎么，这么快就来找我有事了？”

张真源笑盈盈的，还真别说，颇像和蔼可亲的领导。

“我要换一个经纪人，林喆办事越渐跟不上我的发展速度，希望能找一个更加有经验的人来做。”

一番话平铺直叙，说地不卑不亢，不带任何个人感情色彩，似乎就是在和一个陌生的领导打个报告而已。

张真源眯着眼睛把宋亚轩上上下下仔仔细细地审视了一遍，实在难以让人找到什么挑漏洞的破绽。

他盯着宋亚轩半晌不吭声，一双黑如深潭的眸子里不知道在想些什么。

两人就这样无声地对峙着，一个紧逼一个清淡地四两拨千斤，张真源凝神了半晌，用指节敲击着桌面，“不如这样吧，”他笑得暧昧，“你让我上一回，我就给你物色一个最好的经纪人，绝对把你捧到红得发紫。”

话没说完宋亚轩的脸就刷地铁青，他上前沉沉地走了几步，嘴角勾起了一副极淡的笑，双手撑在办公桌上，冷冷地说：

“你屁股是好透了吗，现在又要来招惹我？”

这一句糙话配上那一脸淡然清冷的笑，眉宇英朗，鼻梁笔直，薄唇微翘，让张真源不自觉地心又开始痒痒，这他妈为什么人的外表总是差别那么大呢。

当然心痒的前提是把美人儿压在自己身下好生怜惜一番。

他迅速恢复了理智，脸上一阵青一阵白的，对着宋亚轩就骂道：

“我操你妈！”

宋亚轩看着他像被点着的炮仗一样炸了，才胸有成竹不慌不忙地往那办公桌上斜斜一坐，眼神里倒充满了玩味：

“到底是谁操谁那天晚上你不是已经知道了？”

张真源刷地站起来就揪住了他衣领，妥帖的领结被他紧捏得皱成一团，咯咯地发着响声，“这事儿我迟早跟你没完，也就你这个卑鄙小人趁人之危……”

宋亚轩对他的威胁不屑一顾，歪着头笑，“你家小男友为了成全你的事儿连综艺都给撤了，之前山崖那事还做不出来？也就你这种浪荡花花公子用完就把人弃如敝履，把人家逼的电话都打到我这了，以后这种假话少说点，张总，我听得都替你脸酸。”

这下张真源可算明白了，他在这王八犊子眼里就跟那旧地主似的把人往死里抽筋扒皮喝血一样，连带着之前所有献的殷勤全他妈是白费了，他手上狠狠把宋亚轩往前一拉，两个人恨不得就要贴上了。

“我他妈就当之前做的蠢事全喂狗了，老子说了，不换，小王八羔子你走吧。”

他大手一挥，直接冷声赶人。

“那我今日就当是给您张总备个录，新经纪人不劳您大驾了，我自会找一个合适的。”

“你等等！”

张真源把宋亚轩开门的手叫停了。

“林喆在里面扮演着什么角色？”

他越想越不对劲，林喆这人虽说心思浮躁了点，但在娱乐圈也算是活络的人，从宋亚轩出道便带他，他少说也能看出来宋亚轩对他是抱有感激的，如今突然被开除了，时间还跟小松设计他这事如此接近，这实在太他妈让人起疑了。

“没有。”宋亚轩生硬地吐了两字，心里却更明镜儿似的知道林喆怕是保不住饭碗了，才转头出门把门带上，不带走一丝云彩。


End file.
